Computing devices generate information. It is known in the art to store such information using a plurality of data storage media disposed in an automated data storage system. Such data storage systems often comprise a plurality of sequential data storage media, such as for example magnetic tape storage media, disposed in individual portable housings, i.e. cassettes. Sometimes the nominal storage capacity of one or more of those sequential data storage media is not completely utilized, thereby resulting in unused available storage capacity.